


Mirror and Your Opposite

by bold_seer



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Sisters, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is no better or worse than her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror and Your Opposite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irmelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmelin/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for Irmelin, who would love for Edith to be _independent, and above all, happy_.

Contrary to Mary, who needs disagreements to demonstrate her independence and intelligence – a cutting remark at dinner achieves Granny’s disapproval and Matthew’s amusement – Edith is bad at conflicts.

Mary excels, of course, at the art of wit and cruelty; replying in the same vein merely makes Edith feel _the villain_. Plain, wicked stepsister, opposite the true, beautiful princess.

Eras end, things change.

Some don’t. Mary, too, is still unmarried. Regardless, Edith realises she is no better or worse than her sister.

She can drive and has the right length hair. Suddenly, _life_ seems much more exciting than finding a husband.


End file.
